Truth be Told, I Love You
by nihaha
Summary: Two best friends, Albus and Fiona, struggle to realize they love each other as they move through the seven years at Hogwarts.


(S) Prologue

"Fiona, Wake up! There's some strange looking man waiting for you downstairs." a young boy attempted to wake me up.

"ngh… What are you talking about, Nolan..? Why would anyone be waiting for me..? Now let me sleep or else…" I groaned in my sleep.

"You might not wake up when I tell you, but here comes Madam O'Hara…" Nolan hastily replied as he scurried out of the room.

I grumbled into my pillow awaiting for the moment Madam O'Hara woke me up. Madam O'Hara was a rather sweet aging lady, except in the mornings when she expected the housework to be completed pronto. Quietly listening to the stairs, I heard her moving quickly up.

There was a knock on the door when I heard, "Good Morning, Fiona. I know you're up. There is a man waiting for you downstairs. _Try_ to dress yourself in something other than those ripped jeans," Madam O'Hara said quietly.

Without further ado, I pulled the covers off and scanned my room. I familiarized myself once again with the room that was given to me the moment I stepped into this orphanage. That's right; I'm an orphan. I grew up with my mother, who died when I was four years old. I never knew my father, but I never really wanted to know about him either. I was found by Madam O'Hara and brought to this large home where she raised nine children; I was the oldest, and it certainly came with a lot of responsibility. This particular morning was going to be rather busy, considering the interruption from this unexpected guest.

I stepped out of my room to find five children waiting by door. "And what pleasure do I owe you lot?" I inquired with raised eyebrows.

"We just wanted to know if you knew who the man downstairs was. He's dressed very strangely…" answered Meav, a small five year old girl who was adopted almost a year ago. Her big green eyes looked up at me expecting an answer.

"I don't know any more than you do. At least, you've seen him. I haven't even had that pleasure yet. Now, stop worrying about my business, and get on with your morning chores, all of you" I said sternly.

With quick nods, the children spread to different areas of the house, while I found myself in the bathroom. My shoulder-length blonde hair was in knots, and looked as if I hadn't showered in ages. I knew, for sure, my caretaker would not be happy if she saw me walking down looking as I had.

As I stepped into the shower, I couldn't help but wonder about the man downstairs. Who was he? Why would he be looking for me? Am I to be adopted? But no one's ever been adopted from here except for maybe two or three kids. I scowled slightly feeling very insecure about the stranger. He better not hurt anyone in this orphanage.

The furrow of my eyebrows became deeper as I continued to think about this man. Inside the cupboards of the bathroom, I searched for a good pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I wasn't a "normal" girl, as Madam O'Hara would say. I never wore skirts, never played with dolls like the other girls; I liked to play outside in the dirt and wear jeans. I hated having hair, so I cut it just above my shoulders; now, it never got in the way of my rough play. At school, I never really played with the girls either; I thought they were too boring. The boys, though, knew how to have fun. They played football, rugby, and even a little bit of cricket.

I quickly threw on my best pair of jeans and a "kiss me, I'm Irish" t-shirt, and made my way to the living area. I finally saw the man, whom everybody was talking about. He was speaking with Madam O'Hara about the house that we were living in. He looked as if he was in his thirties, maybe younger. I wasn't really quite sure, but it didn't concern me either considering he was dressed very peculiarly. The stranger had worn a black cloak that reached his ankles. He gave a friendly smile, and gestured for me to sit down.

"Hello. My name is Neville Longbottom. I'm glad to finally be able to meet you. Is there," he cleared his throat looking nervously around him, "a place, by any chance, where we can speak privately?"

I scanned the large sitting area noticing children peeping into the room. I gave each one a keep-your-nose-out-of-my-business look before I heard Madam O'Hara address his concern.

She quickly replied "Of Course! You'll have to forgive the little children; they treasure Fiona quite a lot. Follow me; I'll take you to the study."

After entering the room, I sat down next to Madam O'Hara across from the man. He once again smiled; I felt obliged to return it.

"Hello, again" the man sighed out, "My name is Neville Longbottom, as I mentioned out there. I am here to tell you that you've been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; I'm a professor from the school."

What kind of surname is 'Longbottom…? Then, something struck me; something I'd missed before. I blinked. What did the man just say? Witchcraft? Wizardry? Madam O'Hara and I looked at each other in shock.

"I'm sorry. This may be a silly question, but did you just say witchcraft and wizardry?" I asked

"Yes, you heard me correct. Of course, this must all be very strange for you both considering neither of you've ever known a witch or wizard in your lives," he replied softly.

"It's not exactly normal to know witches or wizards. They don't exist! There's no such thing as magic!" I exclaimed.

"Ah yes," answered back calmly as if he had heard others say this many time. "Let me show you magic."

With that, he withdrew a polished stick about a foot long from the inside of his robes. With a quiet and small incantation he set a fire in the fire place of the study. I was completely astounded; my eyes grew big and my mouth hung open. Madam O'Hara seemed to be just as stunned as I was. I shifted in my seat a little, frightened of the man.

"How did you do that?! That's not possible! I– I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but wha– what was your name again?" my caretaker stuttered.

"Neville. Neville Longbottom. And that is magic."

"So, what are you exactly? A wizard, is it? But why have you come to get me? I don't know anything about being a wizard or magic or whatever you call it," I babbled "I mean, I have occasionally done some weird stuff, but I wasn't controlling any of it. It just sort happened, you know? I didn't mean to set my teacher on fire when she put in timeout for Mairead's stupidity. I'm only eleven. This is just a joke, right?"

"I know it all seems hard to believe. So, let me start by telling you of your family history. Your father, Neil Fawley, was a wizard. Your mother, Elaine Connolly, was a muggle, or a person of non-magic blood. She left him after finding out about his magical blood, taking you with her. Unfortunately, she died without ever telling you about it. As for the uncontrollable incidents that have happened to you in the past, every child that has magic in them experiences situations like that; that is how we, magical professors, know if you are meant to learn to control it or not. Now, on to Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry takes these students from the United Kingdom and Ireland, and teaches them to properly use their gift. The headmistress of the Hogwarts is Professor Minerva McGonagall. If you decide to come to with me, I will tell you more in detail about the school. Until then, if you have any other questions, I'm willing to answer them," explained.

"This is a lot to take in at one time," I croaked not knowing wait to say next. How could this man know my dad and my mum when I hadn't ever seen him before? What else did he know that I didn't? Was he a stalker? I looked up to see his round face once again, and could see his deep hazel eyes piercing through my own pale blue eyes. He certainly did not look like a stalker, but one can never know who is and who isn't. I braced myself for what he might say next.

"I understand," he assured me.

"Where exactly is this school?" Madam O'Hara asked.

"It's located in Scotland; nobody knows exactly where though. Unless you are a wizard or have the help of a wizard, you will not be able to see it," the man answered. Madam O'Hara fell silent.

"If I attended Hog– or whatever it's called, what happens to my life here at the orphanage?"

"You'll be gone from September 1st till the end of June for the next seven years. You can come back and visit during Christmas, Easter, and summer holidays; for the rest of the time, you will be with your fellow students at Hogwarts," he addressed. "If you choose to take up magic, you cannot tell anyone of the blood within you unless they are also a witch or wizard. It will endanger the entire wizarding world, and we certainly don't want that."

"I really do need to think about this. I mean, I'm giving up everything to study magic at a place I didn't even know existed until this moment. What if I don't like it? What happens to my education here in Ireland?" I worried.

"I'm not sure, but I can tell you this. You will not regret the moment that you choose to attend Hogwarts; I know that for sure. Many of my friends were like you; they didn't know about Hogwarts, but they still took the risk. Now, they are successful witches and wizards. I think you'd enjoy it very much," the man assured me.

"How long do I have to make a decision?"

"Today is July 24th, 2016. The train to Hogwarts leaves Kings Cross in London, England September 1st at 11:00 AM sharp. If you don't take this train, then you will not be able to come to Hogwarts. We need to know no later than July 31st as to whether or not you will be attending so that the proper arrangements can be made. Therefore, you have only 7 days to inform the school of your decision. With that being said, I believe I owe you a letter; this is a letter from the headmistress to inform you of your acceptance to Hogwarts," He finished "I'll wait outside, and have you two talk about this opportunity. Please let me know what you decide."

With that, he stepped outside. A good five minutes had passed before either I or Madam O'Hara spoke. I couldn't breathe properly. Mind you, I couldn't even think properly. Everything was flying through my head. My father was a wizard, meaning I'm a witch. I was supposed to go learn magic at a place in Scotland; I'd have to leave everyone here.

"I think you should take the opportunity," Madam O'Hara broke the silence.

I turned to look at her with astonishment; I never expected her to tell me to go.

"I think it would be a waste not to check it out. You could really like it," She continued, "and if, you don't like it after one year, we, at the orphanage, will always welcome you back. I could home school you for a year."

"I don't know."

"He knows about your family. I think it would be a good idea."

"What about the rest of the children? What will you tell them? How can you take care of them alone?"

"Don't worry about them. I'll take care of them. I won't spill your secret either. Plus Ian is growing old enough to help take care of them."

"Would you be mad if I left?"

"No, I will always love you, Fiona. You were the first one I took under my supervision. I am very proud that I could raise you. I taught you to play the fiddle, to cook, to be loving, and I'm very proud to see you become such an incredible, unique young girl. I think you should explore the world that is being handed to you," she said.

"Maybe I should go for it. I mean, like you said, if I don't like it, I could always come back."

"Be brave, Fiona Connolly. Take a risk, once in a while. It might be the best thing you ever do."

With Madam O'Hara supporting me, I knew that I wanted to at least test it out. Maybe she was right; this Hogwarts place might be the best thing that ever happens to me. I smiled, staring into the fire knowing that I had a long, interesting journey ahead of me.

(H) Prologue

SHTSHLL!

I suddenly woke up with a jerk! What the heck was that?! I put my glasses on and searched the room to see what it was. Only, I found my owl crawled up on the floor; it had broken through the glass window of my room… Stupid bird… Apparently though, I wasn't the only one it scared.

"Al! ALBUS! WHAT WAS THAT?! ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" My parents were screaming as they ran into the room still in the pajamas, but with their wands out and ready to fight. They searched every inch of my room just to make sure that it was only my owl, Pip that came through.

"Ginny, check under the bed. I'll check around here," my dad ordered my mum.

"Honestly, I think it was just Pip…" I muttered

"Al, you never know what evil thing could've came through. What if someone was trying to kill you by throwing their invisible ball at you? Or a house elf was trying to stop you from going to school or something? You never know what it could be!" he said again while continuing to search.

"Whatever, do what you like. You're paranoid, dad. You know that? You're paranoid," Albus teased.

"Harry, everything is clear here. I don't think anything came through with Pip," my mum reported back to my dad.

"Alright! Good! Anyway, it's time for breakfast, so you might as well get up now."

"Argh…!" I groaned as they left the room. My parents are the famous Harry and Ginny Potter; they fought against the greatest dark wizard of the century, Voldemort. My dad was even known as "the chosen one." While my mum is known to have fought against Voldemort, she's better +recognized for being a former quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies, and now a journalist.

Pip had started nibbling my hand. "Sorry little buddy, watcha got me this time," I asked the small owl. There it was: my letter from Hogwarts. My eyes widened to size of a quaffle, a ball used in quidditch.

"MUM! DAD! HOGWARTS SENT MY LETTER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs running all the down the stairs into the breakfast area. "Look! Look!"

My parents gathered around me when my older brother, James, staggered into the room rubbing his eyes. "You all are mental, you are! It's seven in the morning, and you're screaming your heads off! Honestly, there were people trying to sleep," he whined.

"Look, James! You're brother got his letter," mum ignored James.

"Really? I didn't know at all… Well, open it, Al. See what it says," he retorted sarcastically.

My heart was beating really fast. I always knew I was going to go to Hogwarts; my entire family went there for centuries. But finally getting the letter made it seem real! I ripped open the letter as quickly as I could. It read:

_Dear Mr. Albus Severus Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

My mother started squealing and hugging me, "Oh, I have got to send letters out to all of the family! They'll be waiting to hear the news! I'm so proud of, Al. Mummy is so proud!" She hurried away to write letters. That woman was mental…

"Good Job, Al! Glad to know you're not a squib!" my brother congratulated me as he ruffled my already messy black hair.

"Ha ha very funny. Dad, when can we go buy my stuff?" I questioned handing my father the list of books.

"Well, for one thing, we already have all these books, so you can just use James' old ones from last year. But, we do have to go get you a wand and robes. We'll go this evening. You should write back to Professor McGonagall saying you'll be attending Hogwarts."

Back in my room, I quickly wrote back to Hogwarts accepting their offer. I looked through the window as Pip soared higher and higher out of sight. The pale blue sky made a smile crawl over my face. Grabbing my camera, I rushed out the front door and ran down to the beaches of Clovelly.

As the muggles were getting ready for another busy work day, I walked along the shore of the Celtic sea admiring the deep blue water. I began taking pictures, well muggle pictures at least, of the sea as it rose to meet the sun. My mind was racing; there was so much to think about! Why was the ocean so blue? Why was the sky blue? How would it feel to be in the water right now? How would it feel to be at Hogwarts right now? Would the view of Hogwarts beat the view that I grew up with? The view of the small village by the shore of the Celtic Sea?

While I was taking as pictures of the seashore and the village, I wondered what pictures I would take at Hogwarts. Maybe I could learn to make my pictures move; I've always wanted to learn to make moving pictures. I could only wait for the moment I laid eyes on the enchanting castle. My heart began pounding with excitement that I could feel in my throat. What kind of adventure was I going to face at Hogwarts?


End file.
